Together
by Ms. Issippi
Summary: He had plans for the future. If he wanted to find the perfect material for his Thneed, he decided that he wanted to do it with her at his side. Norma-ler. One-shot, short and fluffy.


**A/N: Another fic for Norma-ler, I adore this couple c: **_**This**_** one is short and sweet, this time with a happier, more carefree feel to it. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own The Lorax.**

* * *

_They made a statue of us_

_And it put it on a mountain top_

_Now tourists come and stare at us_

_Blow bubbles with their gum_

_Take photographs of fun,_

_Have fun!_

* * *

"Look at it, Norma! Isn't it amazing?" A young, about-to-be-10-years-old Once-ler said to Norma, a girl of the same age. Once-ler jumped over to her small desk, brushing away the pencils and miscellaneous objects that littered it out of the way, smoothing out a sheet of blue paper onto it. He proudly displayed his blue-prints. Norma adjusted her round glasses as she took a step forward to observe Once-ler's latest plan.

What she saw confused her. It looked like a big sweater with holes in it. What purpose did that serve? "…What is it?" She asked, looking over to the taller boy. He grinned in pride. "I call it a Thneed. It's a fine thing that all people need!" He declared, and she looked at the sheet of paper once more. "…A what? What's it supposed to do?" She asked, and he leaned over to explain the details of his wondrous creation further.

"It does tons of things, Norma! It's a shirt, it's a sock, it's a glove, it's a hat! Oh, but it has other uses, yes, far beyond that! You can use it for carpets, for pillows or sheets, for curtains or covers for bicycle seats!" He exclaimed joyously, with a great leaping of love in his heart. "It can do _anything,_ Norma! Didn't I tell you it was amazing?" He summarized. She widened her eyes and looked from the sheet to The Once-ler. "Wow… Sounds ridiculous, but that's kind of cool." She said, scratching her head nervously. In truth, she thought it sounded ridiculous, and only that. How could such a thing even exist?

But she wouldn't be the one to rain on Once-ler's parade.

That was his mother's job.

He grinned wider and crossed his arms. "You're darn right it's cool!" He said, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding her tightly. "The only problem is that I don't know what I'd make it out of. It'd have to be made out of something super soft and durable that won't break easily." He said, and she nodded in understanding. There was no such material in Greenville that could improvise that easily.

Once-ler shrugged and continued grinning. "When we're older, I'm going to go out and travel the world to find the perfect material for my Thneed." He decided, admiring his project further. She nodded once more, hoping that in a week or two he'd drop the project and forget about it completely. He almost always did. But something in her gut told her that this one was 'The One.' She wanted to sigh, but held it in and let Once-ler bask in pride. He deserved it.

The tall boy stopped grinning and looked down at the girl, noticing her lack of enthusiasm. "Don't you think it's a cool idea?" He asked, and she nodded quickly. "Of course! And I'm happy for you, too! You should follow your dreams!" She said, like her usual optimistic self. He smiled and held her tighter against his side, looking down at his blue-print. She smiled weakly.

"You're coming with me, you know." He said, and she looked back up at him in surprise. "Huh?" She asked. "I said, you're coming with me! Just you and I, together. We're gonna find the material for my Thneed, just you and me. We'll do it together." He smiled down at her, and she could only look back up at him with a huge grin covering her face. And at that moment, she suddenly found herself hoping he wouldn't forget about this project.

* * *

_They'll name a city after us_

_And later say it's all our fault_

_Then they'll give us a talking to_

_Then they'll give us a talking to_

_Because they've got years of experience._

_-__Us,_ Regina Spektor

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this! Please remember to review! c:**


End file.
